


Can Love be a Sin?

by CrustyCrout0n



Series: Unfulfilling Desire [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrustyCrout0n/pseuds/CrustyCrout0n
Summary: Cramped space. Two guys. A very dark secret. What will happen?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt&jaskier, Geralt/Jaskier, Jaskier&geralt, Jaskier/Geralt
Series: Unfulfilling Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062293
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Can Love be a Sin?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Witcher fic so please be kind T-T

"No one will be able to find us here."

The faint voice echoed throughout the linen closet, dainty hands trailing up to meet a silk blue tie. 

The closet was dark, hand movements being the only source of direction. 

"Jaskier- we shouldn't be in her-..."

The voice was cut short by soft lips pressing against chapped ones, those dainty hands sneaking around the taller man's neck; pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

"...You say that, yet your cock says something different."

Jaskier's voice was barely above a whisper as he nudged his own leg in between the white-haired man's legs, his thigh brushing against the growing tightness in the man's pants.

That earned the smaller man an annoyed grunt, which only made Jaskier press further.

"It's not my fault you get so hard Geralt...what would happen if your wife found out you got this hard for your best friend?"

Geralt grabbed ahold of Jaskier's wrist with his hand and pressed him against the other side of the wall in the already cramped closet. 

"Hmm-how could you say something like that when you came to the party dressed like that?"

Jaskier let out a breathy laugh, a faint smile falling to his face as he tilted his head to the side. "How else was I supposed to gain your attention? I had to get you alone somehow."

What Jaskier was doing could almost be considered illegal. Dark navy pants draped his legs, the waist of the pants snug enough to outline an ass that could toss a guy into cardiac arrest. A matching blazer rested on his shoulder, perfectly tailored to fit the curve of his chest. In all reality, Jaskier should be arrested for wearing an outfit like this. The suit wasn't even the best parts as a dark purple silk top rested freely under the blazer. Jaskier's top was unbuttoned to the point that his collarbones were clearly visible. 

"Do you understand the situation we're in? Stop fucking around Jaskier."

Geralt's voice was quiet but stern, hands begging to touch Jaskier further, but instead pressed firmly against the wall incasing Jaskier between the wall and him.

"Oh my sweet Geralt, if only we could fuck around.." Jaskier almost purred as he brought one of his hands to rest at the man's belt.

"Give me five minutes and I'll have you coming in my mouth, don't worry."

Geralt returned the gesture with a heavy sigh as he dipped his head forward, resting it on Jaskier's shoulder. 

"Five minutes."

The smaller man didn't think that the taller man would cave so easily, but then again his cock was straining against his pants and there was no way he could leave in a condition like that.

With a smirk Jaskier pushed Geralt back, just far enough for him to get on his knees, his hands already tugging at the other's pants in anticipation.

"Did I ever tell you, Geralt?" Jaskier murmured as he unhooked Geralt's belt and began to pull his pants down. 

"I love your cock in my mouth."

The brunette leaned forward, pressing an already wet kiss to Geralt's boxers, the feeling of the other's clothed dick against his lips almost making him hard.

"Just hurry up."

Jaskier tsked and tugged Geralt's underwear down to release his cock, and Jaskier couldn't help but let out a whine because /god/ he'd rather be fucked. "Don't rush me. This is an art," He whispered before parting his lips and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. 

The brunette couldn't remember the last time he was this infatuated in the art of giving a blowjob. Maybe it was because they were hiding in this closet, or maybe it was the fact that they couldn't get caught. Either way, it excited him, and all he wanted to do was get facefucked by Geralt till his throat ached.

"Jaskier-" Geralt almost pleased, voice horse and faint. 

And Jaskier knew that he had Geralt right where he wanted him. Desperate and on the verge of begging. Oh, how Geralt's begging was music to his ears.

"Yes, my love?" Jaskier muttered before wetting his lips and almost immediately swallowing him whole. Geralt was big, and Jaskier could already feel Geralt's cock at the back of his throat, but if his throat wasn't sore tomorrow he wasn't doing it right.

Just by giving a blowjob, Jaskier was getting hard, and the more that he lapped up Geralt's cock the more he wanted to get fucked.

Jaskier's tongue flicked over the slit of Geralt's cock, a low moan emanating from the back of his throat as his right hand came up to cup the other's balls. Jaskier knew that edging Geralt was the only way to get what he wanted; so obviously, that's what he was planning to do.

"Ha...d-don't.. I know what you're thinking," Geralt breathed, his breath already uneven as one of his hands found Jaskiers hair and easily intertwined his fingers with chocolate locks. 

Jaskier hummed once more, coming up from Geralt's cock, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Whether it's my mouth or my ass you're still fucking me, aren't you?"

A grunt fell from Geralt's mouth, his free hand grabbing Jaskier's mouth as he forced his index and middle finger into his mouth, forcing the other's mouth open. "If you have time to talk, you should be sucking my cock instead."

With that Geralt forced his cock back into Jaskier's mouth, ignored the whine that came from the other as he started to thrust into Jaskier's mouth.

"You said five minutes and it's already been three."

Jaskier placed both his hands on each side of Geralt's thighs, bracing himself for the other's relentless thrusts into his mouth. Geralt was right, he did say five, but he was hoping it would turn into a quick fuck session. 

But Jaskier was being used either way and honestly, he didn't have a problem with it. He knew that this wasn't something that would be accepted, so if this was how Geralt could show his love, Jaskier would gladly take it.

As his mouth and throat went from a stinging pain to a dull numbness, Jaskier could only look up at Geralt as if to tell him to go harder, taking in everything that Geralt was offering.

The white-haired man: breathless, sweaty, and hot looked down at Jaskier, his cheeks flushed and his mouth full. 

"Beautiful," he muttered, bringing one hand to wipe away the crowded tears on Jaskier's face.

It was a sight that Geralt could look at for ages.

Oh how Jaskier wished that he could engrave Geralt's face into his mind; to remember this very image till the end of time. 

'Fuck me till the end of time,' Jaskier thought and he prayed that these 5 minutes would never end. But, he knew with the fast-paced thrusts of Geralt's hips that he was going to come soon and Jaskier told himself he'd swallow every last drop.

"Haa-...five.." Geralt paused, letting out a muffled groan as he let his head tilt back, tugging on Jaskiers hair as he quite literally fucked his face.

Jaskier's mouth was hot, wet, and everything that Geralt needed to come.

Geralt's thrusts became more erratic, and Jaskier could have sworn that he heard his name falling from Geralt's lips when he came, filling the smaller man's mouth.

"...Five minutes on the dot," Geralt whispered, letting his body lean against the opposite wall of the closet, breath heavy as he came down from his orgasm.

Jaskier was more than satisfied besides his hardening cock.

He swallowed, wiping the side of his mouth as he got up from his knees. "I don't ever lie, do I?" He muttered, voice hoarse. 

Geralt hummed, pulling his boxers up with his pants before buttoning them and buckling his belt.

How many times now has he told Jaskier that they couldn't do this? And now many times has he found himself crawling back to the man's mouth, hands, and lips?

"You're hard." Geralt spoke under his breath, rough hands reaching out to palm at Jaskier's own cock.

"Pull your pants down."

Jaskier raised a brow, eyes roaming over Geralt who seemed focused on Jaskier's pants and he couldn't help but quietly laugh as he unbuckled his pants and shuffled them off.

"What do you plan to do?"

As rough and brute as Geralt seemed, his touch was soft, his hands reaching out to grab ahold of Jaskier's hips.

"We can't really leave you like that, can we?"

Jaskier pondered the thought as he pressed into Geralt, head tilting up to lock eyes with him. 

"I'm in your care then," He whispered and pressed a kiss to the side of Geralt's neck.

If only Geralt knew that Jaskier prayed for moments like these, their little escapes where they could freely touch each other. 

Another hum came from Geralt's throat as his hands roam Jaskier's torso freely, fingers slipping under the waistband of the other, and palmed his cock. 

Jaskier sucked in a sharp breath, Geralt's warm hand against his cock sending a shiver up his spine. "Ha..-I almost forgot how nice your hand feels," He muttered, resting his head against Geralt's chest. 

The other just hummed in agreement, his thumb gently sliding over the tip of Jaskiers cock before pumping his cock in his hand. 

"Be quiet. I know how you like to make noise," Geralt murmured, his free hand running up to grab the back of Jaskier's neck. 

"..Don't worry about anything. Just come."

Jaskier face felt hot hearing those worse, a quiet moan gracing his lips as he clung to Geralt's suit jacket. 

His hand was getting the job done, but Jaskier couldn't help but want /more/.

"Geralt..." Jaskier whispered in a broken voice, finger gripping tighter to his suit jacket the faster Geralt pumped his hand. He was going to come. And fast. Knowing that they could get caught any moment turned Jaskier on more than he'd like to admit, and having Geralt breathing in his ear drove him crazy.

"I -...ahhh," Jaskier couldn't help the whine that fell from his lips, knowing it was louder than it should be, and Geralt quickly leaned down, pressing both of their lips together to seal off any other noise Jaskier might make.

The kiss was hot and messy, Jaskier freely moaning in the other's mouth as he started to reach his climax, legs beginning to shake. God- why did it have to be this way?

Why did it have to be a secret?

Jaskier came gasping in Geralt's mouth, the taller man's name rolling off Jaskier's tongue, cheeks flushed. 

"You came fast." Geralt muttered, breath hot against Jaskier cheek as he spoke.

"Didn't you order me to?" Jaskier mumbled back, his hand reaching out to find a towel, actually thankful and lucky that this was a linen closet.

He sighed, wiping himself off and offering it to Geralt for his hand. 

"Besides, I rather come from you touching me than myself," Jaskier shrugged and started to pull his pants back up. 

"..I should go first," Geralt spoke, eyes watching Jaskier before grabbing the doorknob. 

"Wait a few minutes before leaving."

Jaskier scoffed, slightly annoyed at how quickly Geralt was going to leave. 

Before he knew it he was reaching out, grabbing Geralt's shoulder and turning him around before kissing him, tongue brushing against Geralt's lips. 

"Jaskier stop-"

"Shut up," Jaskier muttered against his lips before pulling back and crossing his arms.

"Now go." He muttered, leaning against the closet wall.

Geralt remained quiet, nodding before slipping out of the closet leaving Jaskier alone with his thoughts.

It always ended like this. Cold, empty, and leaving Jaskier with a sad aching pain in his chest.


End file.
